


I'll Make You A Deal

by Sam4265



Series: Jaydick Prompts [21]
Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, hercules au, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10108145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam4265/pseuds/Sam4265
Summary: For the prompt: A Hercules-inspired AU (the Disney version)? The Joker makes a deal with Jason that he will grant him back his freedom in exchange for his help in finding the Golden Boy's weakness, and getting him out of his way so that the Joker can finally get to Batman. However finding Dick Grayson's weakness is proving to be far more difficult and compromising than he expected.





	

Jason glared at the wall as Joker paced around the room, cursing Batman and Nightwing intermittently. He was always doing that. Jason had heard more colorful curse words from the Joker than he had from anyone else he'd ever known, and that included his deadbeat father. Joker used a crowbar to smash a TV set to pieces, and finally Harley stepped in to stop him.

"Come on, Mistah J, don't break the TV. If yah gonna break anything, break him," She said, pointing to where Jason sat, one arm handcuffed to a radiator pipe. His heart mustered up the energy to beat just a little faster, adrenaline and fear spiking just slightly, but not much more than that. It had been too long. Too many days spent beaten to a pulp, too much pain for it to even register anymore. Joker turned around and smiled.

"What an excellent idea Harley, I think I will," he said. He raised the crowbar, ready to smash Jason's bones to pieces, again, and Jason could barely muster the strength to be wary. Suddenly, Joker stopped. He dropped the crowbar and crossed his arms.

"Hmm," he hummed. "I think I have a better idea."

"What is it Mistah J?" Harley asked. Joker walked right up to Jason, and took his chin in his hand. He twisted Jason's face from side to side. It was scarred and mottled purple-yellow with bruises, but it was largely unchanged. Still the same handsome face it had grown into. Joker never dared marr any of Jason's more striking features, he'd be no use to him otherwise. Joker had taken Jason in years ago, back when he'd been a stupid kid trying to get by in a dark alley full of creeps. He'd made a deal with Jason. Jason would be his, and in exchange Joker would get him out of the pit he called a home. Jason had been stupid enough to take it. Years later he'd tried to get out several times, to no avail. His many attempts to escape were what had led to him being chained at that very moment. Joker liked to punish Jason, especially when he'd been bad, but even some times when he hadn't. It was a god awful way to live, but Jason was slowly beginning to accept the idea that it may be the only way he'd ever live. 

"I think I know exactly how to take down that stupid bat and his brood. You, my boy, are going to find bird boy's weakness, then I'm going to use it to cripple him, and since the only thing Batman truly seems to care for is his stupid spandex wearing offspring, it'll destroy him," Joker cackled as he spoke, relishing in his own genius. Jason rolled his eyes.

"What's in it for me?" He groused. He was technically not in any position to make demands, but he was broken enough to be trust worthy, and he was the only good looking member of Joker's gang, which meant he was pretty much the only candidate for this job. He was the only one who didn't look like a thug, not really. Joker glared at him, hand twitching toward the crowbar, but ultimately it seemed, he decided against another beating.

"I'll make you a deal," he said. "If you can give me Nightwing's weakness, then I'll finally let you go."

Jason could admit to being seven levels of intrigued. There was no way he was getting out of this mess without Joker's say so, and this might just be his golden ticket. 

"Scott free? No attachments to you, no more jobs, nothing to call me back here?" Jason asked. Joker grinned. 

"Nothing, once the Bat's gone, I won't need you anyway," he said. Jason couldn't argue with that logic, instead he just nodded.

"Fine, you let me outta here, and I'll do it," he said. Joker cackled with glee. He took out a knife and sliced right through the handcuff. He pulled Jason into a hug and laid a smacking kiss on his cheek.

"That's my boy!" He laughed. "Make daddy proud!" 

\---

First things first, Jason had to find Nightwing. If he was being honest it wasn't all that hard. He just broke into a jewelry store and knocked over a display, then he lied in wait. It took five minutes for Nightwing to fall from the ceiling. 

"Five minutes," Jason said. "You're getting sloppy."

"Thanks for the critique, guy I don't know," Nightwing snarked back, a small smile gracing his lips. He looked Jason up and down, trying to decide if he was friend or foe. Jason didn't know what he'd find. Jason was dressed in ratty jeans and a leather jacket, his face still yellow with slowly fading bruises.   He was aware of how big he was, tall and covered in frankly imposing muscles. He towered over Nightwing, which probably didn't do him any favors. He almost definitely didn't look much like friend, but he was willing to bet he didn't look entirely like foe either. 

"So, who are you, my biggest fan?" Nightwing asked. Jason tilted his head to the side.

"I wouldn't say so. More of a critic leaning in your favor, but whatever, that's not the point. I'm here to ask you a favor," he said. Nightwing paused.

"I'm not generally one for favors."

"You'll like this one, trust me," Jason said. "Somewhere along the docks tonight there is going to be a pretty hefty incoming supply of Joker venom. I'd think someone like you might be interested in something like that."

Nightwing looked wary. "And what do you want in exchange for something like that?" He asked. 

Jason shrugged. "Nothing much, just a way to contact you in the future."

"Why?"

"I get lonely," Jason shot back. "And sometimes I hear things. Things I don't particularly care to do anything about, but things you might be interested in stopping." 

Jason watched the indecision play across Nightwing's face. For someone wearing a mask, he was incredibly transparent. Jason could see the moment he'd won. Nightwing grabbed a pen and paper from the front desk of the jewelry store, and wrote down a phone number.

"I always answer this one, now tell me where the supply is coming in," he said. He held the paper in his hands, not giving it up until he got what he wanted. He was an upstanding kind of guy though, and Jason knew he'd have that paper in his hand if he fessed up. Joker had given him permission to sabotage this shipment as a cornerstone to Jason's relationship with Nightwing. An olive branch, almost. A way to get Nightwing to begin to start to trust him. 

"Dock number 43, the SS Janos. The honorable Captain Jenkins has been on the take for some time," Jason said. Nightwing nodded. He swallowed hard, but handed over the number. Jason watched him leave, eyes on his ass the whole way. 

When he was finally gone Jason looked down at the number; a Gotham area code, obviously. Jason wanted to test it, but he figured now probably wasn't the best time. He smirked and flipped open his phone. He input the number under the name Asswing.

\---

Jason developed a working relationship with Nightwing quickly after that first exchange of information. He always met Nightwing in person, and he aways flirted with him. Slowly he ingrained himself into Nightwing's life, and after two months, Nightwing was no longer suspicious of their various meet ups. 

Joker was getting impatient, though; he'd expected this to take a lot less time than it was. Jason had been trying to find out what made Nightwing tick, what made him weak in the knees and wet in the eyes, but so far nothing. He couldn't find any sort of weakness, it was like Nightwing was the perfect man, and it was making Jason antsy. At any time Joker could decide to rescind his offer of everlasting freedom, and lock Jason away. He couldn't let that happen. 

One morning, during the second week of the third month into this charade, Jason dialed Nightwing's number and leaned back on his couch. 

"Jason?" Nightwing answered. Jason smiled at the sound of his voice. 

"I have something for you, meet me at 12 Crime Alley," he said, then hung up. Never in the course of these last two and a half months, has Jason given Nightwing his address. They've always met on top of buildings, or in back alleys, never at either of their homes. Jason looked around his apartment. It was the same one his parents had owned when he was a kid. It was just as filthy and decrepit as it had been then, but it was as much a home as he had. He felt weird sharing it with someone. The only one who even knew about it was Joker, and he didn't know that Jason had been using it as a home base for the last two and a half months. 

Ten minutes later Nightwing was knocking on Jason's window. Jason pulled it open, and gestured for him to come inside. He gave Nightwing a hand as he hopped through the window. 

"Thank you," Nightwing said with a smile. "So, what happened this time?"

"I have it on semi-sober authority that a one Mr. Garfield Patrick is going to be shot next week while giving a speech at the Wayne Gala," Jason replied, walking over to the 'kitchen,' and pouring them both a glass of whiskey. 

"Semi-sober? That sounds promising," Nightwing laughed. He took the glass. He always took the glass whenever Jason offered, but he never drank from it. 

"Semi-sober is the only way I operate. They're just high enough to tell you anything you want, without being too high to forget what's right and what they made up," Jason replied. Nightwing considered this.

"I suppose that makes sense, especially for a no good guy like you," he said. Jason grinned like a shark.

"Come on, baby, you like them no good," he said back. There was electricity in the air. Jason could feel adrenaline surge under his skin. He felt like he could run a mile, he felt ready to pounce. He could see Nightwing twitch and shift his feet, no doubt feeling the same things as Jason. He took a sip of the whiskey. That was what really broke the dam. The sight of Nightwing so perturbed that he swallowed back a large gulp of the cheapest whiskey money could buy. Jason threw his glass to the floor, and shoved Nightwing against the wall. He shoved his mouth hard against Nightwing's and slipped his tongue into his mouth. Jason's hands found their way to Nightwing's ass and they squeezed. Nightwing moaned and tossed his head back. Jason wasted no time trailing his mouth down the length of his throat, sucking dark purple bruises into every available inch of skin. He reached for Nightwing's zipper, but a hand on his wrist stopped him. 

"Wait, wait," Nightwing said. For a moment Jason thought Nightwing meant stop completely, but he was relieved to see that he only meant stop so that he could disable the traps on his suit. Then he turned around and let Jason pull the zipper down himself. He pulled it all the way down, it stopped just barely before Nightwing's ass. Jason ripped the suit off and palmed Nightwing's ass in his hands. He didn't touch the mask. 

"I'm going to fuck you until you can't fucking walk," he growled into Nightwing's ear. Nightwing moaned and ground back against Jason. 

"Take your clothes off, and don't forget a condom. I don't know where you've been." Nightwing winked as he spoke. Jason shucked off his clothing, and grabbed lube and a condom from the drawer next to the couch. He put the condom on and shoved two fingers into Nightwing's ass. Nightwing moaned, breath catching in his throat. Jason was far from gentle in his stretching. He shoved and twisted until Nightwing was just stretched enough, then he lubed up his cock and shoved straight inside. Nightwing screamed. He threw his head back and Jason sucked and bit against his neck. Nightwing reached back to hold Jason's head against his neck, as Jason thrust inside, rough and fast. It was over not much longer after that. They came one right after the other, and then sat on the floor, panting. Nightwing was leaning against Jason, his head resting against Jason's chest. 

"I think your floor is going to give me herpes," he muttered. Jason laughed. 

"You're an idiot," he said. Nightwing shrugged.

"You don't seem to mind." 

No, Jason realized, he really didn't.

\---

Their relationship progressed quickly from there. Jason started telling Joker less and less about Nightwing the more he learned, and the more they fucked. Finally, after Jason had been on this 'mission' for nearly five months, Joker finally snapped. 

Jason was at his warehouse, checking in. He'd learned that Nightwing had a strong connection to the circus the night before, but he wasn't saying anything. He was saying the same thing he always said. He hadn't learned much, and definitely nothing useful. He threw in a dig about how closed off Nightwing was, and then turned to leave. Two of Joker's goons stood in his way. Jason's adrenaline spiked. Now that he had something to lose, he found himself more and more worried about what Joker might do.

"Jason, Jason, Jason," Joker muttered. Jason turned slowly. Joker was holding the crowbar in his hands. He was swinging it around, careful not to hit anyone or anything with it. No, that pleasure would be saved for Jason. 

"It's been five months, Jason, and you're not giving me anything. I've been starting to doubt your work ethic," Joker said, slowly walking closer. Jason stood his ground, he refused to be afraid of this freak any longer. 

"Why's that, huh?" Joker asked, stopping mere inches away from Jason.

"I haven't heard anything," Jason insisted. He knew Joker knew that he was lying.

"Why don't I believe you?" Joker asked. Out of no where he swung the crowbar, hitting Jason in the side. Jason fell to the floor with a groan. Joker slammed the crowbar down again and again. Jason's skin broke around bruises. He could feel his bones creak.

"I know why," Joker said. "It's because you're lying to me!" He slammed the crowbar down again; Jason felt his ribs break. It had been so long since he'd felt pain like that that he'd forgotten what it was like. He screamed, and Joker laughed.

"But it doesn't matter anymore!" Joker laughed. "I have what I need! You!" He smashed the crowbar down one more time and then relented. Jason couldn't move. He saw the crowbar hit the floor dripping blood. His blood.

"You didn't know I was watching you," Joker sing-songed. "I know exactly what boy blunder's weakness is, it's you!" Joker stomped down on Jason's face, and Jason was out like a light. 

\---

Jason woke up painfully. Every bone in his body screamed in pain. He tried to open his eyes, but could only open one of them. His whole body felt swollen and bloated. He looked up to see Nightwing strung up by his wrists, mask off, tears leaking from his eyes.  _Blue eyes_ , Jason thought idly.  _He has blue eyes_. 

Joker appeared from the left. Jason couldn't see him very well because his left eye was the one swollen shut. He paced back and forth, whistling and twirling his gun. 

"So, bird boy, time to call daddy dearest for help," he said. Jason could see traps rigged over the two entrances in his line of vision. He was willing to bet Joker had them all rigged. 

"Fuck off," Nightwing said. Joker fired the gun off without blinking. It hit Jason right in the thigh; Jason barely had the energy to scream. He wasn't even tied to anything, he was just too weak to move. 

"Jason!" Nightwing screamed. He was still crying, he was crying a lot. 

"I'll say this one more time, call daddy or I beat dear Mr. Todd here to a bloody pulp," Joker grinned. Nightwing looked up at him, and then back down at Jason. Jason shook his head. He wouldn't be responsible for the end of the Batman. He couldn't be. Not now. Nightwing looked away and nodded. 

"Fine," he said. He pressed down against his wrist. "The signal's been activated, but I can't control when he gets here." Dick snapped. Joker sighed. 

"I see, maybe we can get him here a little faster!" He dropped the gun and grabbed his crowbar. He slammed it into Dick's stomach. Dick was momentarily breathless with pain. 

"Fucker, stop!" Jason groaned from his place on the floor. Joker sighed and turned slowly on his heel. 

"Jason, Jason, Jason. How many times have I told you? Don't," he slammed the crowbar down against Jason's back, "interrupt me," and again, "when I'm," and again, "torturing people!" And again. Jason curled up in on himself, protecting his vital organs from the brutal edge of the metal crowbar. He could hear Nightwing screaming in the background. Joker didn't care. 

Finally the beating stopped, and Joker stepped back to admire his work. 

"I knew when I took you in all those years ago that you were nothing but trouble. Nothing but a street rat from Crime Alley masquerading as a whore," Jason looked up at him, murder and rage bright in his eyes. "You were always  _such_  a disappointment. Always just a little too compassionate. Always trying to save those stupid little people who couldn't be saved. Oh, and don't even get me started on your parents, now if you want to talk about disappointment, there's a prime example. Oh well, not like it matters now. You're just going to be in the grave, right beside them," Joker raised the crowbar once more, and Jason covered his head with his hands, but before Joker could bring the weapon down one of his traps sprung and there was a noise of shock. Dick, Jason, and Joker all looked up. Batman fell from the ceiling, barbed wire digging into the Kevlar of his suit. Jason's eyes widened, and Joker turned away, cackling with glee as he strode over to Batman, crowbar still in hand. Jason looked around helplessly, he had to do something. His eyes fell on the discarded gun Joker had so carelessly dropped. Jason began to drag himself across the floor, pulling with his broken fingers, dragging his bloody and bruises legs behind him. 

"Batsy, Batsy, Batsy! What do we have here? Come to play?" He asked. He raised the crowbar and slammed it down against Batman's ribs. Jason ignored it all. He ignored the sound of metal hitting Kevlar, he ignored the sound of Nightwing screaming and crying. He focused on the gun mere feet away from him, and dragged himself foreword. When finally he had it in his hand he cocked it and turned to where Joker stood. 

"Hey, Joker," Jason snarled. Joker sighed and turned around. "Fuck you." Jason fired the gun and it landed dead center in Joker's chest. He fired a second shot in the same spot. Joker looked at Jason, eyes wide in complete disbelief, and fell to the ground. Blood oozed from the wounds in the center of his chest. Jason dropped the gun, and swallowed hard. He looked up at Nightwing. 

"You ok?" He asked. Nightwing nodded, eyes wide. Jason nodded. 

"Ok, good." He blinked, eyes heavy. Nightwing called his name but Jason barely heard him. Jason blinked once more and was unconscious. 

\---

Jason woke up to bright lights, soft beeping, and Nightwing's blue eyes staring down at him. 

"Nightwing?" He croaked. Nightwing laughed. 

"Dick, actually. Dick Grayson." 

It took Jason a minute to connect the dots.

"Wayne?" He asked. Dick nodded, and smiled. 

"You idiot, you saved my life. And Bruce's," he said. He leaned down carefully put his arms around Jason in a hug. Jason didn't hurt where they touched. Jason's eyebrows furrowed. 

"Bruce?"

"Bruce Wayne?" Dick said, pulling back. He smiled and leaned down to whisper in Jason's ear, "Batman?"

Jason's eyes widened. He looked around the room. There was a very tall, very imposing man standing in the corner of the room. He raised his eyebrow when Jason finally looked up at him. 

"Batman?" Jason asked again, louder. Batman sighed. 

"Not in public," he said, but his lips twitched into a smile. Jason leaned back against the pillows. 

"Holy shit," he said. He looked up again suddenly. "Joker," he said. 

"Gone, he got out somehow. But he doesn't control you anymore, Jason. You're free," Bruce said. Inside Jason's emotions raged. He didn't know whether to be happy that he was finally free, or terrified because Joker was still out there. He was still hiding in some cave underground, ready and willing to make Jason's life a living hell. Ready to come back and beat him just one more time, until he wasn't breathing anymore. For now, though, for now he was ok, he was safe.

"Thank you," Jason said to both of them. 

"Jay, we should be thanking you, you're the one who saved our lives," Dick said kindly. Jason grabbed Dick's wrist in his hand and looked him straight in the eye.

 _"Thank you,"_  he said forcefully. Dick just nodded. 

"You're welcome," he said. Jason closed his eyes and leaned back into the pillows. He was still severely injured, he didn't have a home anymore, or a job or any kind of degree. He was starting from scratch, but that was fine. He figured that if he asked, Dick would be happy to help him rebuild his life.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to send me prompts in the comments, feel free!


End file.
